Titanic Nukage
by mah29732
Summary: The Titans are joined by Duke Nukem who try to stop Slade from acquiring alien technology.
1. Duke Nukem Comes to Jump City

Titanic Nukage

Chapter 1: Duke Nukem Comes to Jump City

It sounded surreal that a bunch of alien pig cops were literally holding up a hamburger joint at Jump City with some Assault Troopers outside keeping guard.

"Please, don't hurt us!" cried the manager, "We didn't mean to cook your brothers and sisters as food!"

"Yeah, I'm a vegetarian" added the clerk.

"That apparently isn't enough" squealed one of the swine.

But as the pig cop that was moving forward toward the manager was about to use his weapon on him, a Baterang out of nowhere struck it, with the Assault Troopers outside running for their lives.

"Alright, it sounds like this restaurant does have a few mutant pieces of bacon walking around" said Cyborg after he knocked out an Assault Trooper that was coming his way.

"Aw man, you just used one of those meaty comments when I'm a vegetarian!" cried Beast Boy.

"Let's finish this, Titans, go!" ordered Robin.

The Titans charged at the pig cops, as the pig cops tried to throw pipe bombs at the Titans, Raven was able to use her powers to shield everyone from the explosions. The pig cops then charged at the Titans, and one of the pig cops was snarling right at Starfire which she could smell the pig cop's horrible breath.

"Please stop it, it's rude" said Starfire.

She typically responded by punching the pig cop that sent it flying right out of the window crashing right onto the street. But as the pig cop recovered from Starfire's attack, it noticed a familiar shadow and ran like the coward it was. The other pig cops were too busy fighting the Titans, one of the pig cops was chewing on Robin's fighting rod.

"Hey, get off!" cried Robin as he knocked the pig cop down.

Beast Boy changed himself into a gorilla and began to swing each of the pig cops around like mere toys and slammed each one of them down. Cyborg continued to fire his sonic cannon at the pig cops whom were coming his way, they were certainly no match for him.

"I see you Teen Titans as you are called around here took care of the matter before I arrived" said an unfamiliar voice to the Titans, "these alien scumbags got what was coming to them."

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Beast Boy.

"Duke Nukem!" cried Cyborg as he suddenly ran toward Duke Nukem himself with an autograph book.

"I see I got a few fans here" said Duke as he signed Cyborg's autograph book, "good work cleaning up the remnants of these alien scumbags."

"So why are you here?" asked Robin.

"The General says that a local villain of yours named Slade is after the alien technology, especially the ones that I fought against" continued Duke.

"That guy Slade?" asked Beast Boy.

"Come back to the tower with us" said Robin.

As the Titans along with Duke himself went back to Titan tower, Duke was impressed with the place but it wasn't as big as his own place back in Las Vegas.

"I must say, for a few kids with powers you sure got nice digs, I got better ones back home" said Duke.

"Hey, we kicked those aliens' butts back there before you came in" said Cyborg.

"Again, I appreciate that" continued Duke.

As Duke continued to look around Titan tower, Raven was not impressed by Duke's image as he continued to give himself his own self tour.

"I'm not sure if it's wise of us to bring him along" said Raven to Robin as Robin was on the computer figuring out where there might be crashed alien ships that were shot down.

"Listen, we need him for now" said Robin, "if Slade is after alien technology, it's our duty as well to stop him."

Slade indeed was interested in alien technology, the pig cops and the Assault Troopers the Titans had fought earlier had mostly returned back to Slade's hideout.

"Ah yes, welcome back my intelligent friends from the outer realm" said Slade.

"Duke, he's here" said a pig cop to Slade.

"Well aware of that" said Slade, "the media has all been over him."

"So what is it that you suggest we do?" asked the Assault Trooper.

"I want some pieces of your brand of technology that's still on the ground in the desert area near Las Vegas" said Slade, "the military hasn't come to seal those places yet, but I'll be the one to seal it for myself."

"And does that mean we also get to go home if we survive fighting Duke Nukem again?" asked another Assault Trooper.

"That depends if you're willing to help me" continued Slade.

Back at the towers, Robin finally got the coordinates of where a crashed alien ship was located, he and the other Titans along with Duke met in the main room.

"Alright Titans" said Robin, "and guest, this is where the location of a crash landed alien ship is located."

"Alright" said Duke, "so let's get this party started then and go."

Raven obviously didn't like Duke being quite rude, in spite of him being a hero defeating these aliens, but Cyborg was still blinded by Duke's own self-image as well.

"Come on Raven" said Cyborg as he noticed her face not being rather happy after Duke made those comments, "give the guy some slack."

"He should at least wait until he receives instructions" sighed Raven.

But as the Titans and their new friend were heading off for the alien wrecked ship in the desert, Slade and the alien survivors were on their way there too.


	2. Crash Site

Chapter 2: Crash Site

Both the Titans and their new ally Duke Nukem were heading to the crash site of the alien ship. Duke was following the Titans in his monster truck that obviously had his logo on the back of the truck. Cyborg was right beside Duke Nukem in the T-car with Raven and Beast Boy in the passenger seats in the back, while Robin was following them in his motorcycle and Starfire was obviously flying there.

"Man, this has to be a dream!" laughed Cyborg with joy who was riding side by side with Duke Nukem himself.

"So, you're in the mood for a little race?" asked Duke to Cyborg.

"Yeah, the T-car is in full gear for anything" replied Cyborg.

"A race, I am in no mood for any race" said Raven.

"Come on Raven, it'd be fun" said Beast Boy, "Duke's also a babe magnet, maybe after this mission, he can teach me some of his techniques on getting good with the ladies."

"I hate to see that" said Raven.

"We're closing in on the crash site" said Robin to which he turned to Starfire, "how far up ahead?"

"Not far" replied Starfire.

But the Titans were not the only ones searching for the crash site, Slade, his robot army and the alien survivors were also doing the same. Except Slade was well ahead of the Titans and their ally, Slade noticed a few EDF soldiers whom were also in the woods searching for the crash site.

"What pests" said Slade.

"You want us to handle them?" asked an Assault Trooper.

"No, save your energy, my robots shall take care of them" replied Slade, "it may even provide a distraction to delay the Titans and their friend Duke Nukem to the crash site."

Slade's robots ended up zooming into the area where the EDF soldiers were located.

"Hostile forces!" cried an EDF soldier who then began to fire back at Slade's robots.

But there were obviously too many of Slade's robots for the EDF soldiers to handle, one of them had to put out a distress signal.

"Perfect, they're pinned down" said Slade as he and the alien survivors moved on nearing the crash site.

Meanwhile, back with the Titans and Duke Nukem, Duke received a distress signal from an EDF soldier.

"Duke, we're pinned down by hostile forces!" cried an EDF soldier, "We need your help!"

"Time to introduce you kids to the EDF" said Duke as he and the Titans changed directions heading for the area of the distress call.

Meanwhile, Slade had arrived at the crash site with the alien survivors.

"Just look what happened at this ship!" cried a pig cop.

"That Duke Nukem must have done a number on you aliens" said Slade, "this ship would be perfect for me to salvage for parts and its technology inside."

"But what about sending us home?" asked another Assault Trooper.

"Listen, I need your alien technology for good use, then when I find a ship that's more intact, I'll be sending you home when that ship is repaired" said Slade.

But as Slade was indeed searching the alien ship that had crashed landed, meanwhile, the EDF soldiers whom were pinned down by Slade's robots received a welcoming surprise from Duke Nukem who came right into the scene on his monster truck that began to crush some of Slade's robots.

"This is how you crush enemies!" laughed Duke.

"Man, I wish this T-car was converted into a monster truck!" cried Cyborg who felt jealous he couldn't do what Duke just did to some of Slade's robots.

"Titans, move out!" ordered Robin.

Robin and the others charged at Slade's robots and took them down one by one. Beast Boy changed himself into a rhinoceros and then charged at Slade's robots. Raven used her powers to help shield the EDF soldiers whom were pinned down, while Starfire was providing Raven backup by shooting star bolts at Slade's robots.

"This is fun, fun, fun!" laughed Duke who ran over more of Slade's robots with his monster truck.

"Save some for us" said Cyborg as he used his sonic cannon on one of the robots.

Robin ended up resorting to hand to hand combat with some of Slade's robots, to which Duke Nukem noticed it was a bit amateur to what he could do. He then leaped out of his monster truck and came toward Robin's side.

"Let me show you how it's done kid" said Duke.

Duke then gave one of Slade's robots a good punch, to which the robot then kneeled down in defeat, where Duke then simply just kicked the head of the robot right off of its body.

"That's a bit extreme" said Robin who was shocked by Duke's approach.

"It's how I have been doing this to alien scumbags" continued Duke.

Finally, it was over that the last of Slade's robots was defeated, the EDF soldiers packed up and headed back to their patrols.

"Thanks Duke, and your Titan friends too" said the EDF soldier.

"Don't mention it" replied Duke.

"Great, we've wasted time here" said Raven.

"Come on, let's hit the road" said Robin.

As the Titans and their ally headed off for the crash site again, Slade who was still examining the alien ship was intrigued by its brand of technology.

"I must say, your Emperor was quite superior when it came to technological advances" said Slade to an Assault Trooper who was helping Slade search the ship.

"Well, yeah, that was before Duke Nukem wasted him" continued the Assault Trooper.

"Duke Nukem, Duke Nukem, Duke Nukem, that name must place fear in you aliens" continued Slade, "it seems you relied too much on technology to face him, but if you have someone like me, well, you'll be on the winning side for once."

"Bah, don't joke to me saying that you're able to defeat Duke Nukem" said the Assault Trooper.

Suddenly Slade grabbed the Assault Trooper's neck and pinned him down to the wall of the ship.

"Listen, I can take you out right now if I wanted to, but I'm not" continued Slade, "you alien survivors work for me until you find your way home, is that clear?"

"Crystal" replied the Assault Trooper who was let go by Slade.


	3. Slade Takes on Duke Nukem

Chapter 3: Slade Takes on Duke Nukem

As the Titans and their ally Duke Nukem were heading for the crash site, a few pig cops and Assault Troopers were there to keep watch.

"Incoming!" cried an Assault Trooper to a pig cop as he noticed Duke's monster truck coming their way.

The alien survivors scattered like cowards as they ran for the near sight of Duke Nukem himself.

"Yeah, that's right, run piggy!" laughed Duke as he was scaring them off with his monster truck.

"Dude, they are so weak!" said Beast Boy.

"You do not know the half of it" laughed Duke.

But as Duke was about to stop the monster truck, a large robot that belonged to Slade rammed right into it, and literally flipping over Duke's own truck, Duke was able to crawl out of his monster truck, as the large robot then began to flip it over again, and again like a mere toy.

"Oh, now you got me mad" said Duke as he then took out his pistol.

Duke then began to fire his weapon at the large robot, while the Titans joined on in to help Duke out.

"Who owns that?" asked Duke as he kept on firing at the large robot.

"Slade" replied Robin.

"I'd like to face off with this Slade you speak of" said Duke.

Cyborg provided Duke with cover, with the help of Starfire and Raven whom were using their powers to stop the large robot in its tracks. Duke then raced toward the crash site where the downed alien ship was located. He kicked in the door to the alien ship and headed on inside, there a few Assault Troopers were there, only for them to run in terror.

"It's Duke Nukem, run for your lives!" cried an Assault Trooper who ran off like a coward.

"I must say, you are able to put fear in them" said Slade, "that's not a very heroic thing to do."

"And you must be the weirdo Slade who trashed my ride" said Duke.

"So, you've heard of me" continued Slade, "unlike those unskilled alien survivors I have decided to keep under my roof, I am very much skilled even being able to defeat someone like you."

"Is that so, then bring it on then" said Duke.

Duke then began to first take out his pistol and fire at Slade, Slade kept on dodging the bullets and eventually knocked Duke's weapon right out of his hand. He then gave Duke quite a good uppercut, and a strong punch sending him crashing against a wall of the ship.

"Let's see how you like it when you're small" said Duke as he took out his shrink gun.

Duke then began to fire the shrink gun at Slade, but Slade was too quick and was able to dodge the shrink rays that were coming toward him. Slade then raced toward Duke, and grabbed the shrink ray and broke it in half, to which Slade then kicked Duke down to the ground.

"Lucky!" cried Duke as he was getting up.

"Luck, this is not luck at all my friend" said Slade, "it's a matter of skill, and sadly my alien compatriots did not have what it takes to defeat you."

Slade then charged at Duke at full speed, he smashed Duke pretty hard right on the head, then delivered a strong punch, and another, Slade then gave Duke quite a strong kick, and another one eventually breaking Duke's favorite sunglasses he wore.

"You broke my shades, oh now I'm ticked!" said Duke.

"You didn't do so well using your fancy weapons" said Slade.

"How about my fist then!" said Duke.

Duke charged at Slade, and gave Slade quite a punch right in the face. It was a harder punch, harder than the punches Slade had been pulling against Duke.

"I see you even rely on bronze when it comes to hand-to-hand combat" said Slade as he kept himself balanced.

"You think you can do better?" laughed Duke.

"I've done better than you so far" replied Slade.

Slade then charged at Duke again, and gave Duke a several hit combo, he then uppercuts Duke who crashed through the roof of the ship. Duke eventually manages to get himself down, and charges at Slade delivering a hard punch at Slade.

"I must say, you're quite the survivor" said Slade, "but I doubt you'd last long."

Duke then charged again at Slade, for which Slade ended up holding Duke's fist as Duke himself began to struggle.

"All bronze and no brains" said Slade, "that is the obvious skill you lack in."

Slade then delivers a hard punch at Duke sending him falling right to the ground.

"Pity" said Slade, "the alien survivors told me stories of how you were able to defeat their queen, and their Battlelords, not to mention their Assault Commander and a few others."

"I'll show you" said Duke as he then took out his freeze gun.

Duke then began to use the freeze gun on Slade, to which Slade was doing his best to dodge the attacks. But Slade himself soon found his foot was stuck to the ground.

"Let's see how you like it" said Duke as he cracked his knuckles ready for a fairer fight with Slade.

Poor Slade indeed got the beating of his life, as the Titans outside subdued the large robot, poor Slade was receiving quite a beating by Duke, it was only a matter of time before Robin stepped in with the others.

"Duke, stop!" cried Robin.

"Yes, listen to him" said Slade as his mask was about to come right off.

"Fine" said Duke, "the EDF will take care of it from here."

Indeed, the EDF soldiers were on their way to secure the crash site, the soldiers took the alien ship as well as Slade into custody, with Duke and the Titans heading back to Titan tower.

"So, that was some fight, right?" asked Duke.

Robin stayed silent in response to Duke, except for Cyborg giving the thumbs up to Duke, with Raven being not impressed. Robin could tell that Slade was going to plan to escape with the alien technology, but he needed to find out where the EDF base would be located where Slade would be held.


	4. Trouble at EDF Base

Chapter 4: Trouble at EDF Base

Being behind bars in an EDF base is exactly what Slade himself wanted to end up. Robin obviously felt the same way about Slade to why he didn't pick a fight with EDF soldiers as they hauled him off to jail in a secure EDF military base location.

"Something doesn't add up" said Robin back at the tower.

"Yeah, I supposed you have the brains to figure out the truth, right?" asked Duke to Robin.

"Listen pal" said Raven who came to Robin's defense, "it's suspicious that Slade wanted to get captured by your EDF friends."

"Hey, no girl talks back to me like that" said Duke.

"Whoa, timeout here people" said Cyborg who tried to break things up, "we don't need to fight."

"Yeah, you listen to your own on this one" said Duke, "if this Slade is as bad as he seems, I'm heading to the base myself to check it out."

"Fine then, go" said Robin who didn't seem to care about Duke nor his safety.

As Duke Nukem left the tower, things were pretty quiet without him there, Cyborg was quite sad that Duke left.

"Man, I should be there with him" said Cyborg.

"You must be a big Duke Nukem fan" said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, pretty much" replied Cyborg.

"But why did he diss Robin and Raven like that?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because they're for authority here" continued Cyborg, "Duke's not the type of person to follow orders, and sometimes neither am I."

"Sometimes?" asked Beast Boy.

"Come on, hop in the T-car, we're going to help out a friend" said Cyborg.

But as the two took off in the T-car, Starfire who was trying to find where Beast Boy and Cyborg were, she couldn't find them as she searched throughout the tower about a few hours after they had left.

"Robin, Raven, have you two seen Beast Boy or Cyborg?" asked Starfire.

"They should be here in the tower" replied Robin.

"Maybe Cyborg's fixing up his T-car again" added Raven.

"But I searched those places on where they could be and I couldn't find them" continued Starfire.

"Slade" said Robin, "they must have went to help their friend Duke Nukem make sure he's secured."

"Then we better get going" said Raven.

Indeed, Duke was quite happy to see at least Cyborg and Beast Boy were on his side as they trio headed for the EDF base.

"Whoa, pretty big" said Beast Boy who noticed how large the EDF base was.

"Precisely" said Duke, "this is one of their main bases where they monitor any future threats of alien activity."

But as the trio were going to take in the proper entry, deep underground, the alien survivors were right underneath the military base itself.

"What if Duke Nukem's above?" asked one of the pig cops who was afraid as an Assault Trooper was digging.

"You want to feel Slade's wrath, he's worse than Duke" said the Assault Trooper.

"Er, maybe you're right" said the pig cop who continued to dig.

As the alien survivors continued to dig, Duke was led in the EDF base since he had a Clarence, along with Beast Boy and Cyborg whom were his guests.

"Alright, you three can go on in" said the EDF soldier, "Duke, nice work in working with the Titans on this one."

"Well, at least two out of five appreciate me, not sure about that other orange flying girl" said Duke referring to Starfire.

"Did you see that, he dissed Starfire" whispered Beast Boy to Cyborg.

"She probably doesn't have that much of an opinion on him" continued Cyborg who was always coming to the defense of Duke.

The trio passed several lawyers of security, to which Duke himself finally reached toward the chamber that was holding Slade. Two heavily armed EDF soldiers were watching Slade in isolation.

"There he is" said the EDF soldier to Duke.

"Say Cyborg, why don't you film this for me into showing your friend Robin back home that he's well secured by professionals?" asked Duke to Cyborg.

"Sure thing" said Cyborg who was ready to do anything for his idol.

"Better not be too happy" said Slade as he was shown on the camera, "things can change pretty quickly."

"Ha, there's no way you'll get out of this one" said Beast Boy to which Duke high-fived him.

But indeed Beast Boy spoke too soon, the floor below everyone began to shake quite hard as if it were an earthquake.

"Earthquake, but that's impossible with a base like this!" cried Cyborg.

"Oh, I found a large old friend of Duke who'd love to face you again" said Slade.

Suddenly a blast occurred sending everyone flying into the air, and a large figure was coming up from the ground with a few Assault Troopers and pig cops coming out. It was a Battlelord who was itching for some payback against Duke.

"If you don't mind in freeing me now" said Slade to his alien survivor allies.

As the alien survivors went to work to free Slade, the Battlelord picked up his heavy large gun and then began to fire everywhere at random at everyone.

"Chew on this!" said Cyborg as he used his sonic cannon at the Battlelord.

The Battlelord cried in pain, but continued to move without a scratch, it then charged at Duke himself, even trying to step right on him. But instead, the Battlelord stepped on a giant porcupine for which Beast Boy had changed into to protect Duke from being squashed.

"Nice thinking" said Duke.

"Thank me later!" cried Beast Boy as the Battlelord smacked Beast Boy right into the wall.

The Battlelord then turned toward Duke and was about to charge until a Baterang out of nowhere struck the heavy weapon it was carrying to which it discharged exploding the heavy weapon it was carrying.

"It's time we put you down" said Robin as he along with Starfire and Raven were there.

The large Battlelord roared at the trio, and was prepare to charge at them. It would be the perfect cover fight for Slade himself to escape with the alien technology the EDF had confiscated.


	5. Battle the Battlelord

Chapter 5: Battle the Battlelord

The Titans and their ally Duke Nukem were geared up to face off with the notorious Battlelord. It was the perfect ploy for Slade to make his escape as the alien survivors managed to knock down the lasers that kept Slade in his cell.

"About time" said Slade.

"Should we go help him?" asked a pig cop referring about the Battlelord.

"No, he's expendable" replied Slade.

As Slade was making his escape with the help of the alien survivors through the tunnels they dug earlier, the Titans and Duke Nukem continued to fight off the Battlelord. The Battlelord used his large weapon and began to fire rapidly at the Titans and Duke. Raven used her powers to provide a shield around everyone as the bullets came flying.

"He's too strong!" cried Raven.

The Battlelord then decided to charge at the Titans and Duke, just like bowling pins, they fell as the Battlelord knocked each one of them down. Starfire then began to shoot more of her star bolts at the Battlelord, to which the Battlelord literally just grabbed her right out of the air. He then began to squeeze Starfire tight in the hopes of literally crushing her. But Starfire's strength proved no match for the Battlelord's attempt, she then fired a large green ray at the Battlelord sending him flying across the room and landing on the ground.

"I think he misses me beating him up" said Duke who was ready to do it the old fashion way.

The Battlelord then grabbed Duke and swung him around and around and threw him straight toward Robin. Cyborg then charged in as he then fired his sonic cannon again at the Battlelord, the Battlelord picked up his heavy gun and literally used it as a large club against poor Cyborg sending him crashing into Starfire.

"Looks like it'll be up to us" said Beast Boy to Starfire.

Beast Boy changed himself into a large spinosaurous and charged at the Battlelord at full speed. He rammed his head against the Battlelord, and the two ended up being locked in a stalemate. Starfire then decided to help out Beast Boy by ambushing the Battlelord from behind giving him quite an uppercut sending him flying right into the air for which Beast Boy simply used his tail as a bat and managed to send the Battlelord flying quite fast heading toward some rubble. The Battlelord crashed into the rubble to which he tried to get up, but sadly couldn't.

"Not the way I'd have handled it kid, but that was pretty impressive" said Duke.

"And what about me?" asked Starfire who also helped Beast Boy.

"Well?" asked Robin.

"Yeah?" added Raven.

"Fine" replied Duke, "she did well too."

"Great, Slade is gone!" cried Robin as he noticed his cell was empty, "I knew he was going to escape!"

"There might be still time if we catch up with Slade in the tunnels his alien friends dug" said Cyborg.

"Good, then that's where we're heading" continued Robin.

As the Titans and their ally gave chase to Slade who was using the network of tunnels for his escape, the alien survivors were worried that Duke Nukem was going to come after them.

"I'm so scared of him!" cried an Assault Trooper.

"This is pathetic" said Slade, "I ask you to do a task for me, and you don't decide to do it right."

"Look, we've seen how you fought against him" said a pig cop to Slade, "but Duke is just too strong! Not even you can compare with him!"

"Really, you really want me to go a second round with that Neanderthal?" asked Slade.

The alien survivors all looked quite worried as they nodded a yes to Slade.

"Fine, I shall once again try to save you from this dreaded Duke Nukem" said Slade, "but since he's bringing his Titan friends down here, you'll have to setup a few traps here and there to provide some distractions for them."

As the alien survivors were doing just that in setting up traps for the Titans, the Titans along with Duke Nukem continued to travel through the tunnels.

"He has to be close by" said Robin, "they couldn't have gone that far."

"Here's a brighter light" said Duke as he took out his flashlight that nearly blinded Robin.

"Put that away, you can blind someone with that!" cried Robin.

"Your friends do not seem to like me that much" said Duke to Cyborg as they continued on their way.

"Yeah, Robin is the one always giving the orders" continued Cyborg.

"Listen, why don't you come join me someday back in Las Vegas?" asked Duke, "I could use a helping hand around the Duke Cave."

Robin indeed overheard Duke's comments of even copying Batman, his mentor, but Robin kept his cool and continued to lead the Titans.

"Man, you're no Batman" said Cyborg to Duke.

"Er, not to be rude on eavesdropping on your conversation, but I think Robin can hear you" said Raven as she noticed Robin's facial expressions being quite unpleasant.

"What's his problem?" asked Duke.

Suddenly Robin exploded with anger toward Duke.

"I'll tell you what's my problem, you!" roared Robin to Duke, "You're the one who ruined our chance at stopping Slade! You're so arrogant, more arrogant than Cyborg!"

"Listen runt" said Duke, "I've been fighting longer than YOU ever have in your lifetime."

"Please, we must not fight" said Starfire.

"Yeah, listen to her, you'll probably lose against me" laughed Duke.

That indeed broke the camel's back with Robin as he then took out his fighting rod and was ready for a battle with the legendary Duke Nukem.

"You want to make a bet?" asked Robin, "I win this fight, we continue to go after Slade, you win, you decide where to lead us."

"Oh, I wish you said that earlier" said Duke who was itching for a fight with Robin.


	6. Robin Takes on Duke

Chapter 6: Robin Takes on Duke

Robin just about had it with Duke Nukem's arrogance, Cyborg was typically enough trying to stick up for his idol in trying to prevent the fight from ever happening.

"Come on, we shouldn't be fighting each other, we should be fighting Slade" said Cyborg.

"I cannot lead if someone like this is so arrogant" said Robin.

"Same for me kid" said Duke.

Duke charged at Robin and tried to deliver a good punch at him, but Robin was able to out maneuver Duke and managed to hit him right in the back.

"That was a lucky hit!" cried Duke who wasn't happy.

Duke then charged at Robin again, targeting Robin, he rammed his entire body against Robin sending him flying into the air and crashing against the wall. Robin managed to recover from the attack and charge at Duke at full speed, he managed to use his fighting rod and knock Duke down. But as Robin was going to give another swing at Duke, Duke managed to grab Robin's fighting rod.

"Time to turn the tables on you kid" laughed Duke.

Duke then began to swing poor Robin around and around with the fighting rod Duke had in his grasp on the other side. Poor Robin was tossed into the air, right before Raven used her powers to save him from landing hard on the ground.

"So, you ladies are willing to defend your man?" asked Duke to Raven and Starfire.

"Is he referring to us?" asked Raven to Starfire.

"I think so" replied Starfire.

"Alright, this doesn't seem like a fair fight to me" said Cyborg who was trying to prevent Raven and Starfire from going to Robin's side.

"Don't worry, I can handle stuff like this" said Duke to Cyborg.

"Will you quit sticking up for that guy" said Beast Boy who was leaning toward siding with Robin.

"Oh, so YOU want to stick up for your dear leader, well then be my guest, I can take on any animal you can transform into" said Duke.

"He has to be bluffing" said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy then changed himself into a gorilla and joined along with Robin. The two charged at Duke at full speed, but Duke was able to show that he was no match for the two. As Beast Boy leaped onto Duke, Duke managed to kick him in the stomach and toss him toward Robin. The fighting between Robin, the others and Duke indeed got the attention of the alien survivors whom could hear the fight going on, along with Slade himself.

"Sounds like Duke was becoming too arrogant for even the Titans to handle" said Slade, "I'll say hello to them when we get there."

"So, you'll handle Duke Nukem again?" asked a pig cop who was still afraid of Duke.

"For the last time, yes" replied Slade, "geeeze, you aliens need therapy to get over your fear or Duke Nukem."

As Slade and the alien survivors were heading toward the area of where Duke was fighting the Titans, Robin along with Beast Boy were losing to Duke, even with the help of Starfire and Raven.

"I told you two, your lady friends are no help" said Duke who obvious made a sexiest tone toward Raven and Starfire.

Duke instead found himself floating in the air thanks to Raven using her powers.

"So, we're no help to them, right?" asked Raven.

Raven then slammed Duke to the ground using her powers, to which Starfire slugged Duke sending him flying into the air and crashing on the ground.

"Duke, you need help?" asked Cyborg.

"No, I do not" replied Duke.

"Cyborg, you have to see Duke Nukem for yourself" said Robin to Cyborg.

"But, I'm one of his biggest fans!" cried Cyborg who couldn't believe his hero was a fraud.

"Face it, someone like him should have never come to us in the first place" said Robin.

"You're right" said Cyborg.

"Too bad you've decided to side with your friends" said Duke as he then knocked Cyborg toward Beast Boy and Robin, "because I was hoping for you to help me out."

"Well, you're just as big as a problem as Slade is to us" said Cyborg, "except Slade doesn't do his bidding for the government."

"I just like to do things my way, now if you don't mind, if you are willing to all give it a go toward me and end the feud, I wouldn't mind leading you kids" laughed Duke.

"Oh, he is so asking for it" said Beast Boy.

"Titans, go!" ordered Robin who then targeted Duke.

"That's just what I want" laughed Duke.

The Titans charged at their former ally Duke Nukem, to which Duke was easily able to knock out Robin, along with Beast Boy, and also using Cyborg to ground Starfire and Raven in one shot.

"Man, that guy is worse than going after Slade!" cried Beast Boy who could feel the pain Duke had caused.

"I got more to go around" said Duke, "you Titans are going to makeup and let me lead like your leader promised for the time being?"

"I guess a promise is a promise" grumbled Robin who temporarily handed leadership over to Duke Nukem.

"My, my, what a fight" said Slade who came into the scene with his alien survivor friends, "I guess Duke showed you Titans to be in your place, but I doubt he can do the same for me."

"Want to bet?" asked Duke, "I placed fear among your alien friends whom are cowering behind you."

"We'll see if I cannot cure their irrational fear of you then" said Slade as he got ready for a fight with Duke Nukem.


	7. Round Two with Slade

Chapter 7: Round Two with Slade

Robin wasn't happy with Duke Nukem leading the charge against Slade, but he sadly would be a better choice than going alone with Slade. As the other Titans handled the alien survivors, Robin along with Duke went against Slade, two against one.

"This hardly seems like a fair fight" said Slade, "but the way you handled those Titans didn't sound fair to them."

"We'll just see about that" said Duke.

Duke charged first at Slade as he delivered several punches at Slade. Slade was able to block them all with ease, and deliver a punch of his own sending Duke flying nearly hitting Robin who just got out of the way.

"You were facing up with a bunch of amateurs!" laughed Slade as he was enjoying the second round with Duke.

"I am going to make you sorry for that!" said Duke.

Duke then charged again, but was knocked right out with one punch by Slade.

"Losing your skill, I see" said Slade.

Robin then came in to help out Duke, though Robin didn't like Duke as much, Slade was indeed always going to be ten times worse. Robin and Slade clashed with their fighting rods as Slade took out his.

"Try to defend a low life like him?" laughed Slade, "Amusing how you failed to even crush him when you had the chance!"

"At least he's no criminal like you!" roared Robin as he delivered a good kick sending Slade sliding on the floor.

Slade held his ground and then charged at Robin, he was about to smack Robin right in the face with his rod until Duke Nukem himself grabbed Slade's end of his rod.

"I think I can learn a thing or two from these amateurs, unlike what you haven't learned a thing from them" said Duke.

Duke then began to swing poor Slade around, and around making Slade quite dizzy as he was trying to hold onto his rod. Poor Slade was then let go and he went flying right into the air crashing against some Assault Troopers and pig cops.

"You just don't seem to get Duke Nukem" said the Assault Trooper who wasn't happy that Slade didn't live up to his promise in defeating Duke.

"Ready to join your friend Slade?" laughed Cyborg.

The alien survivors instead ran for their lives in the mere sight of the Titans and Duke Nukem, Robin then ordered the Titans to charge at Slade with Duke also joining in.

"Titans, go!" ordered Robin.

Beast Boy went first as he changed himself into a gorilla and began to smash Slade around. Starfire then began to shoot star bolts at him, and Raven began to use her powers to throw large rocks while Cyborg would use his sonic cannon on the rocks making it obviously harder for Slade. Robin then charged with Duke directly at Slade, both of them delivered a punch quite hard at Slade to which poor Slade collapsed to the ground.

"Now that's what I call team work" said Duke, "you know, you Titans are alright. Sorry I got into a fight with you."

"Sorry for continuing it" said Robin.

About a few hours later, the EDF arrived to place Slade in handcuffs again, Slade was indeed going to be heavily guarded this time to ensure he would not escape from the EDF.

"You Titans haven't heard the last of me!" roared Slade as he was being taken away in a well secured military van.

"Good work" said the General to Duke and the Titans, "we can assure you that Slade will no longer be a threat to anyone ever again."

"And the alien survivors?" asked Robin.

"Running like cowards" replied the General.

"Well, I guess that's all settled, until next time" said Duke as he hopped onto his monster truck and drove off leaving the Titans which the scene ends from there.


End file.
